


How They Meet Again

by Mousebane



Series: Naruto Love Life [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Big Brother Hidan, Cheeky Haku, Confused Shino, Curious Kakashi, Curious Neji, Deidara is a brat, F/M, Genma is a smart ass, Gentle Kakuzu, Guy is up to something, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hinata is an angel, Insomniac Orochimaru, Juugo is a gentle giant, Kabuto is a flirt, Kakuzu Cares, Karin and Suigetsu agree on one thing, Kidomaru is secretly a sweetheart, Kisame is a softie, Konohamaru is a troublemaker, Love at First Sight, Possessive Zetsu, Protective Hidan, Protective Uchiha Obito, Shibi Aburame is concerned, Shy Zabuza, Smart Ass Hidan, Sneaky Jiraiya, Surprised Sasori, Suspicious Itachi, Suspicious Kabuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. Ebisu

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

Keiyu was in a panic. She had turned her whole apartment upside down twice. She couldn't believe she had misplaced her journal. Keiyu sighed soflty, defeated; and started towards the academy to start her day. 

On the other side of the village, Ebisu sat staring at the missing journal. On the one hand he wanted to read it. On the other, he really didn't want to incite her temper. Ebisu got up and grabbed the journal. He was going to return it. He'd just slip it under her door and she'd be none the wiser. Ebisu grinned proudly when bumped into someone causing the journal to drop open. The object in front of him grunted and went around as Ebisu gently picked up the journal. 

_Konohamaru excels every day past what the other students see. His friends Moegi and Udon easily keep up with his level in their own way. It seems that I was right in sending them towards Naruto. His influence has been most productive towards these three. Iruka will have an easy time with them provided Konohamaru settle down some. Ebisu seems to have his hands full with the kid. I will have to offer my services to him. Though Ebisu is quite proud and will deny needing help...... I myself am not excelling in the way I wish. I will have to write Jiraiya-san and see what advice he can offer. I suppose I could just go to Mount Myōboku and talk to one of the toads. They could probably teach me....._

Ebisu quickly closed the journal. He swore he heard giggling.....Ebisu started walking towards Keiyu's apartment when three small blurs bumped him and kept going. He shook his head at the trio...till he saw the journal in Konohamaru's hands. Ebisu stood in shock for a second before taking off after them. The trio barely managed to make it into the classroom before Ebisu quickly stopped at the door. Keiyu had her back to him. Her short frame was reaching up for something while she was writing on the board. Ebisu watched her for a moment. _She has no clue its out of her reach. _Ebisu was about to step in to help when she let out a sharp whistle. Quite suddenly the object she was reaching for fell into her hand.

“Good Job, Dātsu. Your aim has improved since last week.”

Keiyu barely turned her attention from the board. Ebisu quietly snuck away with a grin. Either she hadn’t noticed him or didn’t care that he was watching. As he got to the academy gates he heard a shrill shriek. Zooming past him was a giggling Konohamaru. Hot on his heels was Keiyu. Ebisu watched as she slid into a turn. He almost felt bad for Konohamaru. Almost. It didn’t take to see her pale pink hair, loose from its bun; carrying a squirming kid.

Ebisu couldn’t resist as she passed by. “What happened to running along rooftops Keiyu-Sensei?”

Keiyu blushed darkly before sweeping her leg under his. “Careful Ebisu-Sensei one might think you need to enroll in the academy again.”

Ebisu laid there for a moment before laughing to himself. “Still as spirited as ever Keiyu.”


	2. Genma

Genma moved quickly through the trees. Some Mist ninja had been spotted in the area. He hoped Arashi wasn’t one of them. He still hadn’t found a way to counter her jutsus. Being her enemy was just a bad idea. He wasn’t expecting to see her stormy hair sink below the surface of the river he was running along. Genma slowly approached the river. 

Arashi waited patiently for him to get close. The moment he was within reach her arm shot out affixing a re-breather to him. Genma didn't have time to react before he was dragged under. Arashi managed to use the water to bind him. Genma looked pissed till he heard her voice crackling through the re-breather.

"Relax Jack-Ass it's just me. I stole these from some Ame-nin. I'm gonna let you go. Don't try to kill me kay?"

"Yeah yeah Smart-Ass. Coulda given me warning."

Arashi let him go, "Shoulda coulda woulda but then we'd both be dead."

Genma shook his head and swam alongside her. She was definitely a stronger swimmer than him. Every now and then she would literally swim circles around him. Genma stopped swimming for a moment causing her to giggle.

"Want some help? I can get us to their camp faster."

"How's that?"

"There's a storm approaching. When it hits we can use the current....if you want to blend in that is."

Genma surfaced followed by Arashi. Genma climbed onto the riverbank before grabbing Arashi's wrist and pulled her out. _Kami he's stronger than I thought._ Genma grunted as she collided with his chest. _She's a lot lighter than I thought. _Genma quickly let go of her wrist. Arashi straightened and stepped back. While she started ringing her hair out Genma took the chance to look her over.

“So you’re a rogue Ninja now?”

Arashi scoffed. “According to the Mist. I just wanted to retire and travel....of course at this point I’d rather join the Leaf.”

“So those Mist ninja are here to take you back.”

Arashi nodded and started walking. “They also want intel on the Leaf. After all you have the Hyuga clan, the Uchiha Clan, the demon fox, the copy ninja.....your village is powerful and it scares the Mist now that the seven swordsman have left.”

Genma stuck his hands in his pockets and walked beside her. “So why the Leaf?”

“Old friend of mine lives here. I still talk to her. She suggested laying low in the Leaf and becoming a ninja there then retire.”

Genma raised a brow. “Why retire so young?”

Arashi blushed lightly before letting out a sigh. “I’m just a war time weapon. Outside a battlefield I’m useless.”

Genma noticed it before she did. The storm had let loose over them. Arashi seemed to snap back to reality. He grunted as she lunged into him knocking them into a bush. Genma propped himself up a little when her hand covered his mouth. The Mist ninja walked into the clearing. Genma could easily hear them discussing what the Mizukage had planned for Arashi. Genma noticed the sparks in her eyes. She was getting angrier the long those ninjas talked. Arashi leaned up slowly and took his senbon.

Arashi leaned in close to his ear, "I'm going to leave my secondary umbrella here with you. When you see my silhouette in the sky, open the umbrella and don't let go."

She didn't give Genma time to argue before shooting out of the bush towards the ninja and launching into the air. "Dancing Storm Jutsu: Senbon Shower..."

Her umbrella opened yanking Genma off the ground as thousands of senbon rained down. He could see the lightening flashing in her eyes and looked down towards the Mist ninja. They were still alive but had senbon sticking out. Genma glanced over at Arashi who starting a free fall.

"Dancing Storm Jutsu: Lightening Rod!"

Genma watched in a mix of awe and horror as lightening caught the senbon. The Mist ninja didn't stand a chance once it hit. Arashi was still free falling. Genma did a few quick hand signs and appeared next to her. Genma barely managed to grab her arm as they crashed into the river. He was grateful when he heard familiar voices approaching.

"Guy! Over here!"

Genma climbed out of the water and laid Arashi back. She was still breathing just fine. Guy leapt down next to Genma and was about to ask when Genma took the headband she had tied around her thigh and handed it over. Guy grinned as Genma scooped the unconscious woman up. Guy stuck close to them till they reached the village. Genma branched off towards the hospital. Guy headed over to Lady Tsunade to hand over the headband. Lady Tsunade simply smiled at the headband. _It's about time she came home._


	3. Hidan

Hidan and Kakuzu stepped into the base. Neither was expecting to be greeted by a familiar purple haired woman tied to a chair. Her kelly green eyes were closed at the moment and her head was tilted forward. Hidan stared at the young woman as a very battered and bruised Tobi and Zetsu walked in. 

Kakuzu crossed his arms. "What happened to you two?"

"She was sent to assassinate a new recruit. Her and Tobi argued for a minute before she just....stabbed the man we needed. Tobi scolded her and she tried to catch him. We captured her instead."

Hidan crouched in front of the girl's chair. "Her name is Megami. She's from Yugakure. I swear I've seen this bitch before."

"Don't call me a bitch Hidan!"

The heads of the other members quickly poked out of their rooms. Hidan was staring hard at her.

“How the fuck do you know my name bitch?”

Megami’s eye twitched for a moment. “Jashin-Sama told me.”

Hidan crossed his arms debating when she groaned. “Oh for fucks sake babe. We were in the academy together? I flirted with all the teachers to get you out of trouble? I still have the scar on my stomach from when you stabbed me!”

By this time everyone was in the main room. Hidan and Megami were glaring at each other. Itachi was watching her closely. He could see her subtle movements.

“Hidan she’s tr-“

“Yeah shut the fuck up Uchiha.”

Itachi sighed and stepped back to the wall. Kisame followed curious. Kakuzu noticed the rope slacken on her ankle and took a step back. Hidan grinned and took a step towards her. His grin quickly went away when her foot made contact with his chest. Megami giggled softly as Hidan dropped to his knees at her feet.

“Wanna finish untying me now?”

“Yeah yeah shut the fuck up bitch.”

“DO I NEED TO KICK YOUR ASS WHILE TIED TO A CHAIR?!”

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temple. Well at least she’ll keep Hidan busy. 


	4. Iruka

Iruka had done as Kakashi commanded and gone to the dango shop. He had half expected Kakashi to set him up with a civilian. He was pleasantly surprised to see some bright red hair. Iruka kept a straight face as he approached getting the young woman's attention. He was a little taken aback by her bright red eyes taking him in. A soft smile graced her lips as she stuck her hand out.

"You must be Iruka. I'm sure Kakashi didn't give you my name....."

"No he didn't. He certainly has a way of planning things doesn't he?"

The young woman nodded with a bright smile. "I'm Fuka."

Iruka sweatdropped before laughing. "Or he's an evil genuis."

Fuka tilted her head before it clicked. "Oh geez. I expected better of him. Shark and Dolphin...."

Iruka and Fuka laughed for a few minutes before Iruka pointed to the shop. Fuka nodded softly.

"You know the only reason Kakashi chose this place is cause I've never had dango."

Iruka stopped shocked for a second before grinning. "You're gonna love it. Hopefully not as much as Anko."

Fuka laughed letting Iruka order for her. He was right. The dango were delicious albeit too sweet for her. She barely managed to finish a stick. Fuka smiled listening to Iruka talk about his students. His fondness for Naruto had grown in a short amount of time. Fuka had been the one to take care of him as a baby so knowing that he had someone else in her corner brought a gentle smile to her face. Iruka chuckled nervously.

"I don't mean to ramble..."

"No I enjoy hearing you talk so fondly about Naruto. It makes me happy to know he has more than three people who care about him."

"Three?"

Fuka blushed lightly before getting up. "Come on. We shouldn't talk about him here."

Iruka caught her meaning and followed her. He easily noticed the nasty look she shot some of the other customers. _She's very protective of Naruto._ He quickly caught up to her outside and walked beside her.

"With his parents gone, and the Third now dead....Kakashi and I were worried about him. I was the one to raise him.....though he wouldn't know it. Kakashi helped when he could. As did Lord Sarutobi. With him dead, I thought it was just me, Kakashi, and Jiraiya."

"The Sannin?"

"Yeah....oh that's right...he only just returned." Fuka leaned in really close to Iruka. "Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather."

Iruka stopped for a moment. "So Naruto's attitude comes from you?"

Fuka laughed at Iruka's playful grin. "Oh no that's all his mother!"

Fuka and Iruka walked for a few hours before she elbowed him. He noticed Kakashi up in the tree reading as well. Fuka gave Iruka a warm smile before bidding him a good night.

"You've got your work cut out for you Iruka. She's never taken anyone to her home. Nobody even kno-"

"That she helped raised Naruto."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "So she did tell you....well she trusts you then."

Iruka couldn't help but wonder if she was the Anbu who had helped with the children. He was about to ask when he noticed that Kakashi was already gone. It took Iruka a moment to realize he was at his apartment. Somehow she had guided them that way easily.

Kakashi appeared in his apartment and frowned. She was sitting on his couch playing with Pakkun's paw pads.

"I told you he was your type."

Fuka shot Kakashi a dirty look. "Kakashi please don't go overboard. I want to get to know him before you scare him away with that big brother attitude of yours."

Kakashi put his hands up, mask barely hiding his grin. He let out a sigh of relief when she disappeared. _I need to schedule them another date._


	5. Itachi

Itachi and Kisame has just gotten back to the base when they saw the mess. It didn’t much looking to see where the problem was. Sasori looked scorched in places and had his hands full trying to keep Deidara and a masked woman away from each other. Itachi tilted his head. _Hannya mask...her hair dances like flames...._ The young woman whipped her head towards the puppet controlling her and took a deep breath. Itachi rushes forward and wedged his hand under the mask pinning her mouth closed. 

She glared harshly through her mask at him. Itachi lightly pulled it away. She had the same yellow eyes as the girl from all those years ago. Sasori let her go seeing Itachi step in. Deidara was still fuming.

“How come she’s calm for that weasel!!”

“She’s calmer because I have her jaw. Now shut up before I let her go.”

Itachi stepped between the woman and Deidara. “I’m going to let go. Are you going to behave?”

“Mmhmmm.”

Itachi let go watching as she rubbed her jaw. “Name?”

“Chīsana Dansā....I was in the middle of a performance when your mad bomber over there interrupted!”

Itachi saw the subtle inhale she did and gripped her jaw again. He was about to scold her when she slowly let the breath out through her nose. Itachi let her jaw go again letting her calm herself. Chīsana sighed softly before crossing her arms.

“So which play did he ruin? If I had to guess I’d say The Man Who Loved A Dragon.”

Sasori spoke up keeping a tight hold on the blond bomber. “How’d you know what play?”

Itachi held up her mask. “Saw it with my little brother back in Konaha. A girl with blue fire played the demon.”

Chīsana blushed lightly before reaching for the mask. “That was my first time doing the play. I was usually just one of the fire dancers but the blue fire was eye catching.”

Itachi smirked letting her have the mask. “Welcome to the Akatsuki Dansā.”


	6. Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya stared at each other. They had spent hours looking for the woman with no luck. At least they thought it had been pointless. Night had fallen and both males needed to get clean. Unbeknownst to them, the young woman followed. It only took an hour for them to find an inn with bath house. Jiraiya quickly made his way to the bath house while Naruto took his stuff to the room. The young woman moved quietly along the fence before finding a spot to tuck down. It offered no view of the men's side but there was a small hole for her to peek through. 

Jiraiya could feel someone watching as Naruto got in the water. Who was watching was easy to figure out. Jiraiya chuckled softly and did a few quick hand signs. Naruto sat their confused for a moment when he heard a squeak on the other side of the fence. Jiraiya grinned and got out of the water. The toad he had summoned carried the woman up to the room with a dressed Jiraiya not far behind. Naruto quickly got dressed and ran up to the room. Inside he found the woman pouting on the floor with Jiraiya leaning against the wall. When her eyes caught sight of Naruto her demeanor completely changed. 

Naruto didn't have time to back track before he was squished to the woman in a tight hug. Jiraiya felt a moment of jealousy as Naruto was squished against her large bossom. Naruto managed to get out of her grip gasping for air. The woman dropped back to her butt with a thud. 

"Hey lady wha-"

"Ushi...."

Jiraiya and Naruto both looked startled at her voice. 

"I'm sorry dear what did you say?"

"Ushi...my name is Ushi....."

Jiraiya nodded and slowly reached out. "May I?"

Ushi nodded softly before turning her gaze to Naruto. Jiraiya started checking her over for injuries.

"I'm Jiraiya, that's Naruto. We-"

"A toad and a fox."

Both males sweatdropped before Naruto spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"Your scents. You smell like a fox and a toad. Your gramps here smells like a toad."

Jiraiya didn't look insulted. He looked curious.

"Naruto I think we should get our friend Ushi here to Konaha. She would make an excellent kunoichi."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Jiraiya started daydreaming. "Hey Ushi wanna go get some food with me?"

Ushi nodded her head quickly and got up to follow the blonde boy. Jiraiya stopped them handing her some money saying something about real clothes. Naruto happily helped her find some clothes and treated her to some ramen. Ushi smiled listening to the boy talk. 


	7. Jūgo

Jūgo walked quietly behind Sasuke. All four Hebi members could sense something following them. Karin pointed out that the chakra was small in size, female, and innocent yet curious. Sasuke motioned the group to stop. Jūgo looked back at where the chakra signature was. Karin and Jūgo agreed that something didn’t feel right. Suigetsu pointed out the approaching storm. Sasuke scanned the area before pointing out a cave.

The group made their way to the cave. Jūgo took the spot closest to the entrance watching for any sign of their follower. It didn’t take long for the storm to darken the sky and rain to start pouring. Jūgo looked around again before deciding to sleep.

While the group slept a small girl slowly crept in. She curled up by the fire only intending for a short nap. Suigetsu opened his eyes noticing the small girl. She looked young. He lightly nudged Karin while pointing to the sleeping girl. Karin grinned. For once her and Suigetsu were on the same page. Karin lightly moved Jūgo’s arms as Suigetsu carefully moved the girl into the larger boy’s lap.

As they expected his arms wrapped tightly around the girl. Neither of them were expecting Sasuke to be watching.

“What are you idiots doing? Wait, isn’t that the experiment that fell to her death?”

Karin nodded. “Orochimaru used mouse DNA on her. Her tracking skills are pretty damn good.”

“When they wake she joins us.”

Karin and Suigetsu nodded before going back to sleep.

Dawn came sooner than anyone expected. Sasuke had been watching Jūgo closely. He usually moved around in his sleep. Having the girl in his lap kept him still. Suigetsu woke next and grinned. He shook Karin awake who quickly turned her attention to Jūgo and the girl. He head was tucked under his chin. His arms were tight around her.

Jūgo slowly woke. The first thing he noticed was Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu staring at him in fascination. Then he realized there was something sleeping in his lap. He tensed up seeing it was a someone. Looked to the others for help when he realized it was a girl. Jūgo gently nudged the girl.

The girl woke with a start. She quickly realized the predicament she was in. Jūgo’s arms were still tight around her.

“You’ve been following us for days. What’s your name?”

The girl cowered at Sasuke’s cold voice. It was Jūgo’s voice that got them a response.

“What’s your name?”

“Nezumi.....I’m sorry for following but there was a familiar scent amongst you and I have nothing.”

“Welcome to Hebi Nezumi. We could use someone with your.....enhancements.”

Nezumi nodded softly and easily freed herself from Jūgo’s grasp. In a matter of minutes the group was moving on.


	8. Kabuto

Kabuto came up to the bridge and grinned when he caught subtle movement. As expected an arrow embedded itself right in front of him, bells tingling. Yajirushi certainly like to toy with people. Kabuto did a few hand signs disappearing from her view. Yajirushi frowned for a moment before grinning. Kabuto reappeared in a puff of smoke and was immediately tackled to the ground. Yajirushi grinned at the silver haired ninja below her. 

"How can you protect me if you're laying around on the job?"

Kabuto caught the smugness in her voice before propping up. "How is such a small girl so heavy?"

Kabuto caught her bow before it could smack him. He'd already learned that lesson once. Yajirushi smiled brightly before letting him up.

"Grandfather did not tell you for fear you wouldn't take the job but....we should go someplace more private to talk."

Kabuto nodded before scooping her up and leaping to the roof, much to her displeasure. Her jūnihitoe billowed gracefully as he set her down. 

"You were saying my-"

"Its Yajirushi. I still don't know your name. Either way it goes.....Grandfather wants two things. The first is me protected.....more than once someone has tried to take my life. It's why I'm good with the bow. Second is for me to find a suitor. I myself am not overly interested in marriage at the moment."

"Well Yajirushi, I can teach you some close combat skills so that you can better defend yourself when you're alone in your roo-"

"That's another thing. He has stated that you are to be by my side at all times. It appears the privacy I will have is the bathroom."

Kabuto wasn't sure what she was feeling but it was clear she wasn't thrilled about so little privacy. "Where do the attacks typically happen?"

Yajirushi crossed her arms lightly. "Everywhere."

"Well I guess that means I'm glued to your side."

Kabuto watched as she looked over the edge of the roof. It was a long way down. He quickly found he couldn't resist messing with her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leapt down. Her scream was a mix of fear and joy as she held her jūnihitoe closed. Landing wasn't as smooth as he wanted as they tumbled into a wall but her laughter made it worth the bruised shoulder. When it stopped suddenly he saw the discomfort on her face. His attention quickly went to an older man. _Well __that's not her father._ Yajirushi quickly bowed her head and darted through a door. Kabuto quickly followed.

"My older brother."

Kabuto nodded before turning his back to her. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow I start teaching you some close combat."

"You're going to sleep too?"

"I don't need much, but yes I'll get some."

"Well then, no street clothes on my bed. There's nothing else to sleep on in here. Besides it's massive even for two people."

Kabuto hid his blush as she changed quicker than she expected. She wasn't kidding when she said the bed was massive. She wasn't even in arm's reach of him. Kabuto waited for her to fall asleep before putting a seal on all the doors and windows. _Good night._


	9. Kakashi

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's doorway. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at her. _The girl from the forest. _Kakashi slowly walked up next to her. The third Hokage looked serious. Kakashi was still taking in her features. She had training bells sewn onto the hem of her jacket. _That explains the bells..._

"Kakashi, I'd like you to meet Asagao Namikaze. She's Minato's kid sister. She went missing during the war. Please help her get settle in here in Konoha. Dismissed."

Kakashi nodded once before leading the blonde woman out. Either she didn't notice or didn't care that people were staring at her. Some were staring rather harshly. Asagao walked confidently through the streets. Kakashi quickly realized they were heading to a part of the village that was all but abandoned. He watched as her fingers lightly ticked off houses. 

Asagao stopped in front of a house. Kakashi knew it hadn’t been lived in since her parents passed. He watched as she stepped up on stone to grab the key above the door. He wondered how much was muscle memory for her. Asagao swung the door open and slowly stepped in. Her fingers slowly traced across dust covered furniture.

Kakashi could see the tears forming in her eyes. Unsure of what to do he started opening windows. As light poured in she stood in front of the stairs. Asagao slowly ascended and opened a door. They entered her parents’ bedroom and opened the windows. Asagao quietly went back downstairs avoiding the other two bedrooms.

“I guess I should start cleaning this place....but first....”

Asagao stepped outside and pulled a scroll. Kakashi simply watched as she photographed the outside of the house before doing the same in all of the downstairs rooms and her parents’ room.

Kakashi finally spoke up. “Why don’t we start with where you’ll be sleeping?”

Asagao nodded and started cleaning the living room. Kakashi sighed and joined her. _She’s definitely Minato’s sister._ Within an hour they had the living room dusted and the windows cleaned. They moved on to the kitchen. Kakashi was grateful for the half hour it took.

“Come on, I’ll take you grocery shopping. Or I can treat you to some ramen.”

Asagao gave him a quick glance. “Ramen sounds good. I can hit the store early tomorrow morning.”

Kakashi led the way to Ichiraku Ramen. At the moment it was empty. Asagao looked relieved as she took the seat closest to the wall. Kakashi was about to order when Naruto and Iruka came in. Asagao hadn’t noticed the blond as he chatted happily with Iruka. Iruka gave Kakashi a small nod. Asagao finally took a glance over at the newcomers. At the moment she didn’t seem phased and ordered the same thing as Naruto.

Kakashi watched as she pulled her mask down to eat. She had kept her face angled away even when answering his questions. Only her eyes moved towards him. _What is she hiding?_


	10. Kakuzu

It didn’t take much for Sasori and Deidara to convince the silver haired kunoichi to join. The way her golden eyes glittered when Sasori mentioned bounty hunting...._her and Kakuzu will get along just fine._ Overall the trip to the hideout had been peaceful and easy. The woman had kept Deidara occupied with chatter while Sasori lead the way. Getting her in the hideout had gone smoothly enough. 

Till Tobi appeared. She seemed fine handling him at first. Till he took her glasses. Those caught in the cross fire were stunned to see solid gold kunai. They were lucky to deflect as she couldn’t see well enough to hit her moving target. Tobi barely managed to dodge the golden kunai. Everyone else waited with baited breath hearing it hit someone.

“3,997. 3,998. 3,999. Gold kunai. 4,000......”

Hidan was the first to react by getting the furthest from the door. Kakuzu burst through the door gripping the kunai. He was pissed. Pissed till he saw a familiar face staring blindly in his direction. Kakuzu looked around at everyone before spotting Tobi with a pair of gold glasses.

“Tobi. Give those here.”

Kakuzu held out his hand. Tobi reluctantly handed the glasses over. Kakuzu was unusually calm. Everyone could see it. Could see the woman’s head tilt in recognition. Kakuzu slid the glasses over her eyes. Everyone was startled when her arms suddenly went around his neck before repeatedly hitting his shoulder.

“You killed off my whole clan! You left me in that village to be hated!”

Kakuzu took the hits for a moment. “Oma stop.”

“No!” She threw a full on punch towards his head.

Kakuzu caught her hand in his fist with a chuckle. “Well Omajinai you’re father was wrong about the strongest member of your clan.”

Omajinai stopped fighting and stared at the massive man in front of her. He was just as she remembered. She gently pulled her hand free from his.

“You know I’m not the last right? I was just apart of the side branch. When the main branch heard what happened.......” Omajinai bowed her head.

Kakuzu places a hand on her shoulder. “They branded you.”

Omajinai snorted loudly. “I wish. No.... I got a fate worse than that. Prison.”

Hidan spoke up quickly. "Prison isn't that bad bitch."

Omajinai turned a harsh glare towards the silver haired man. "Prison isn't that bad if you're an adult. Try being a kid."

Kakuzu grimaced listening to her explain how a jailbreak got her free. How a group of S-Ranked criminals took her in and raised her. Trained her. Made her a weapon. Kakuzu hadn't realized what was happening until his door closed. Omajinai looked confused and startled at being pulled from the group so suddenly. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would react that way. If I had known you would have been put in jail I would have brought you along....or taken you to a safer village."

Omajinai shrugged softly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm technically betrothed. I think they thought that if I was locked up long enough I'd be some subservient wife."

Kakuzu laughed loudly. "You were stubborn as a child. Apparently you still are."

"You have no idea."

Kakuzu tossed a stack of money at her. "Start counting kid."

Omajinai didn't argue and sat counting. Neither of them noticed the group relying on Zetsu to see what was happening. Hidan and Tobi were more upset that she was allowed to touch the money but they couldn't. Sasori and Deidara brought up her recruitment. The bingo book held tightly to her chest. The notes on each one. She was smart and calm. The perfect person to pair with Kakuzu's nasty temper.


	11. Kidomaru

Kidomaru walked through the base. Orochimaru had sent him looking for Yūdoku and Kabuto. He had just entered the corridor with the labs when he heard arguing.

“Hold still!”

“I don’t need help!”

“I swear to Kami if you start spouting off fumes in here!”

“Ow that hurts!”

“If you’d hold still!”

Kidomaru poked his head into the lab. Kabuto had Yūdoku pinned to the ground, brush in hand.

“Uhhh need some help?”

Both of them answered yes at the same time. 

“Kabuto Lord Orochimaru needs to see you. I’ll take care of her.”

Yūdoki’s eyes narrowed. Kabuto waited for Kidomaru to have a good grip before leaving. As soon as Kabuto was gone he let her go. Kidomaru picked up the brush and sat next to Yūdoku.

“You have a pretty bad knot in your hair. I’m going to work it out. Want an apple?”

Yūdoku blinked a few times before taking the apple he held out. She turned her back to him.

“So I didn’t catch your name yesterday. I’m Kidomaru.

“Yūdoku. Thank you for the apple.”

Kidomaru nodded taking his time with the knot. He’d had to do it with his hair enough. The moment he had finished Kabuto walked in. Yūdoku took the brush from Kidomaru and put her hair in pigtails before walking towards the door.

Kabuto sighed loudly. “She’s going to be a handful.”

Kidomaru grinned. “I kind of want to see her fight again.”

“You’ll get to see that soon.”

Kidomaru groaned at Kabuto’s tone of voice. _That can’t be a good sign._


	12. Kisame

Kisame and Itachi listened to a man named Hidoi talk. Neither wanted to be there. Neither wanted to be listening to this claim his wife was kidnapped. It was clear she either ran away or, if she really was kidnapped; dead. 

Itachi finally spoke. “Just how long has your wife been missing?”

Hidoi flinched under the intense gaze of the Sharingan. “A year...she disappeared after our honeymoon. Here’s a picture of her.”

Itachi glanced at the photo before showing it to Kisame. Itachi noticed the subtle shift in Kisame’s mood but decided to stay quiet. The pair excused themselves as Itachi lead the search.

“So Kisame, where did you last see her?”

"I haven't."

Itachi didn't believe Kisame but kept moving alongside him. Something wasn't making sense to Itachi. He'd cross that bridge later. At the moment his concern was finding this woman. Hidoi had said she was a civilian but her picture suggested she might be a medical kunoichi. One thing Itachi knew for sure was this woman wasn't in love with her husband. The photo showed that. 

It took three days. Three days to catch her trail. It only took a day to catch up to her. Kisame had actually gotten a decent pace ahead of Itachi. Kisame saw her near the lake and took advantage of the water.

"Mizūmi over here..."

Mizūmi looked around before moving closer to the water. Kisame could see the tooth still attached to her necklace. Her face hovered over the water searching when slowly lifted his head out.

"I've got to get you out of here. Your husband hired me to bring you back. I know you don't want to. And I'm not about to make you. But we've got to make it look like you escaped me."

Mizūmi looked confused for a moment before it hit. "You're the man I helped."

Kisame grinned showing off his shark like teeth. Till he heard Itachi come out of the brush.

"Mizūmi get out of here. I'll explain everything to my partner."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Mizūmi threw on her respirator and took off across the water. Kisame didn't have time to catch Itachi before he appeared in front of the woman. Before Itachi could trap her in the sharingan she stopped the chakra to her feet and dropped below the surface of the water. Kisame and Itachi quickly realized she couldn't swim when she kept sinking. Kisame dove down grabbing her and pulling her up to the surface. 

He would never admit how nice it felt to have someone cling to him the way she was. Itachi's gaze was enough however for Mizūmi to pull herself to the surface and walk along the surface of the water.

"Explain."

"Your friend their...he found me about a year ago. He was injured pretty badly and I healed him."

Itachi and Kisame both noticed her fiddling with the tooth on her necklace. 

"As for my husband. I didn't chose to marry him. He drugged me and I woke up married to him. He's a close friend to several feudal lords so no one stopped him. Hell the Mizukage even covered up my disappearance!"

"So you're from the Mist?"

"Yes...I was trained to heal the seven swordsmen. That was supposed to be my job...."

Itachi was quiet for a moment before giving a quiet chuckle. "Well it would appear we have a small problem."

"And that is?"

"Your husband is going to know why we didn't bring you back."

Mizūmi grinned and took off across the water with the pair hot on her heels. She slid to a stop by her pack and started digging through it. Kisame was right by her side watching intently. Itachi noted how attached Kisame already seemed to be to the young woman as she pulled a scroll from her bag. 

"So faking my death won't be an option. But....."

"You could join us."

Itachi and Mizūmi both looked at Kisame stunned. Itachi noticed her debating with the idea when Kisame spoke up again.

"You're a healer for the seven swordsmen. I'm formally one of them. I have Samehada...."

"You got yourself a healer....You must have gotten Samehada off of Kisame Hoshigaki. Must of have been one hell of a fight."

Kisame helped her up laughing. "I am Kisame."

Itachi noticed Mizūmi step back rapidly before circling the large blue man. She gave a soft nod before smiling at them. 

"So what now?"

"We take you back to base. Kisame explains the situation to our leader who gets to explain to your husband that you died from getting crushed to death."

Mizūmi grimaced at the idea but nodded. She quickly took up a place between the two and allowed them to bring her back to their base.


	13. Kotetsu

Kotetsu and Izumo had both arrived at the Hot Springs on time. Onna was no where to be seen. It didn’t take them long to notice a little old lady hobbling towards them. She handed them a scroll before going inside the closest bath house. Izumo and Kotetsu opened it and quickly headed to the bath house named. 

At the bath house they showed Onna’s letter and were sent in. Neither man paid much attention as they discussed work. Both men froze when they spotted Onna already in the water. Onna didn't even bother opening her eyes.

"Come on guys, water's nice."

Izumo moved first and stepped into the water next to her. Kotetsu quickly followed suit taking her other side.

"So what's the plan Onna?"

"It's simple really. We are plan clothes guards for a feudal lord's daughter. Arranged marriage, standard stuff. They paid for chunin....more to the point chunin younger than her. She's 19. Looking like a tea of 16 year olds will work."

"Why do we need to look younger?"

Onna tilted her head up towards Kotetsu. "Because she's a flirt and the man she's marrying has a habit of getting rid of competition...something she seems to enjoy. She won't flirt with obvious guards, they're women."

Kotetsu and Izumo gulped softly before nodding. This mission was more trouble than it was worth but Onna looked confident. It wasn't long before Onna went to get out of the water. Her wet towel clung to her figure. Izumo quickly turned his gaze away. Kotetsu was a little slower to look away. Izumo noticed Kotetsu's staring and quickly ribbed him.

"I'd suggest you boys get a move on. I'll meet you out front in teen form."

Both men nodded with only one of them watching her walk away. Within ten minutes both men had gotten out and dressed. As promised Onna sat on a bench outside. She was in the midst of fighting all of her hair into a ponytail. Izumo walked up and sat next to her. Kotetsu came up behind her and got the last of her hair through the ponytail. Onna gave a nod of thanks before taking a good look at both "boys". Izumo didn't look much different from his adult self. Kotetsu definitely did. Onna grinned before slinging an arm over each. 

"Let's get going."

Half way to the meet up point a small dog popped up. Kotetsu and Izumo immediately stopped. Onna slowed and came back with a brow raised.

"Guys were gon-"

"You must be Onna. Anyway...mission cancelled. The Hokage will explain when you get back."

Onna stood staring as the dog disappeared. "What was that?"

Kotetsu chuckled softly. "Pakun, one of Kakashi's ninja hounds."

Onna sighed and released the transformation jutsu before walking back towards the village. Kotetsu and Izumo released theirs and quickly caught up. The three hour trek back went by with relative ease. IT quickly became clear that Onna wasn't used to traversing tree branches. Izumo quickly noticed how often Kotetsu caught her. Izumo quietly suggested Kotetsu carrying her. Onna wanted to argue but her next fall landed her on Kotetsu's back. Izumo grinned running alongside Kotetsu. They were much faster than her in the trees and it quickly showed. Izumo couldn't help but think how good Onna and Kotetsu looked together.


	14. Neji

Eri walked quietly through the village. Her cousin, Kiba; was away on a mission. Eri had left her hyenas home. She didn’t see the need in dragging them around scaring people. Eri sighed softly and headed towards the training grounds. It didn’t take her long to find a nice spot to practice.

Eri slowly went through the motions of Tai Chi. Behind her Rock Lee came into the clearing.

“Eri it is good to see you! May I train with you?”

Eri nodded and continued to run through the motions. Rock Lee quickly synced up with her. Not long after Tenten showed up and fell into sync as well. Guy sensei showed up soon after and joined. Neji finally walked into the clearing and watched as Eri started speeding up her movements. _Her speed almost __rivals my own._ Neji stayed back to observe as Tenten dropped out soon followed by Rock Lee. Guy Sensei was still managing to keep up. Eri sped up her movements a little more causing Guy to trip up. 

Eri stopped practicing with a grin her face. "Have fun?"

The trio nodded smiling as Neji walked over.

"I'd like to spar with you Eri. I'm curious what your limits with Tai Chi are."

Eri nodded and took up her starting position. Neji took up his. Neither wanted to make the first move. Luckily Neji only had so much patience. The first move was made by him. Eri was a little slow in blocking. Neji kept his movements swift as he threw swing after swing. Eri was getting lucky in dodging his attacks but so far had not gone on the offense. Neji noticed she was leaving her stomach open and took the swing. Eri's palm struck his arm forcing it back and used the moment to get in a couple more hits. Neji smirked blocking the hit to his face and taking the opening to land the hit to her stomach. 

Eri flew back a few feet before she managed to correct herself. Her landing was more graceful than any of the Inuzuka Clan. Neji launched towards her. Eri grinned using a nearby tree to launch herself towards him. Eri undid the tie on her clothing letting it spiral around her and Neji. He hadn't been expecting her to do such a move and got caught in the wrap. Eri grinned as she slid yanking Neji to the ground. 

"Gentle Fist is an excellent technique in close combat. Not bad if all you're taking is weapons. But not so great when you have to avoid fabric." 

Eri started undoing the wrapping as Tenten ran over. "Eri that was awesome!! Where'd you learn to do that?"

Eri shrugged her shoulders lightly. Neji stood up glancing Eri over. She had a few hand print shaped bruises on her arms and one on her stomach. Neji noticed that she wore a pair of ninja shorts and crop top under all her wrapping. He also noticed that she had no pouch to carry her gear.

"Eri. Where is your gear?"

Eri tilted her head slightly. "My gear? Oh you must mean Bonsai and the others. I lef-"

"No. Your kunai or senbon.....or even shuriken."

"Oh I don't have any! Haha I've never needed them."

Guy Sensei shook his head. "Eri you're a bright girl. How long have you fought with out them?"

"Always? For the longest time I didn't have the dexterity in my hands to really use that stuff. That's why I was moved to Suna. Lady Chiyo is one of the best healers aside from Lady Tsunade."

Guy nodded with a grin. "Tenten is our weapons expert. She could help you find something that enhances your style."

Tenten smiled excitedly holding several scrolls up. Eri shook her head quickly with a laugh. Neji watched as she tried to escape Guy and Tenten's excitement about finding her a weapon. Her form held grace and worked well with the wrapping. It reminded him of Rock Lee's Hidden Lotus. He wondered if wire work for her. Neji was about to suggest it when she suddenly straightened. Guy noticed it as well. Eri grinned after a second.

"My cousin has made it back to the village. Please excuse me. I owe him big for the prank he pulled on me before he left."

Eri was gone faster than they realized. Guy noticed Neji staring in the direction she left but didn't say anything. _This time._


	15. Orochimaru

Orochimaru had kept the abandoned yukata. Used it to convince Manda to find her. Kabuto wasn’t thrilled that they were looking for Tsukai girl. He didn’t trust her one bit. He was curious why Manda was so gentle with her. 

Kabuto quickly went to Ryūchi Cave. All the snakes in the cave were fast asleep. Navigating through was easier this way and it didn’t take long to find her. Hebi was curled up asleep in Manda’s coils. Even Kabuto had to admit she looked harmless against the massive snake. Kabuto reluctantly woke the girl.

“Hmmm? Four-eyes? What are you doing here?”

“Lord Orochimaru has requested your aid in something.”

Hebi sleepily reached out and grabbed Kabuto’s arm. Kabuto slowly helped her out of Manda’s grasp. She sleepily clung to Kabuto as he teleported them back to the lair. When they appeared again Orochimaru had a deadly glare.

“Hebi wake up.”

Kabuto wanted to just drop her but thought better of it. It didn’t take much to wake her.

“Sorry four eyes. I’m awake now. What do you need.”

Hebi’s eyes were still closed but she stood on her own. At least they were until she heard Orochimaru’s voice.

“Hmmm I seem to have trouble sleeping at the moment... And your little melody seemed to do the trick last time we met.”

Hebi nodded with a soft sleepy smile. “Well unless you want to sleep on the floor.....”

Orochimaru chuckled and led the way to a dark room. Hebi stopped at the door. Kabuto stood right behind her and was about to push her in when she slowly stepped over the threshold. Hebi barely moved out of the way of the door before pulling her shakuhachi out. Kabuto stood next to her and Hebi could just see something in his ears. He motioned for her to play. Hebi played a slow soft melody lulling the snake man to sleep easily.


	16. Sasori

Itachi and Kisame sat in the shadows watching the puppet show. His Sharingan was activated and watching the young woman put on a show. She was controlling the puppets alone. Itachi lost his focus when Kisame suddenly shook him.

“You see what I see?”

Itachi looked at the two puppets she was acting with. Admittedly they looked familiar. She bowed and started packing up. Her dragon puppet was easily attached to her traveling theater. The two familiar puppets sat on either side of her. It didn't take long for the crowd to dissipate and leave the woman to her traveling. Itachi and Kisame approached the young woman.

"I saw you two watching from the shadows. I don't have a bounty on my head so killing me is pointless."

Kisame looked taken aback at first but chuckled. "You're smart kid. We're here to recruit you."

"Not interested. I'm not a ninja anymore."

Itachi stepped forward. "It's not an offer."

Kisame quickly spoke up, "You're brother has no idea you'll be coming."

"Alright I'll come along. But only cause I haven't seen my brother in years."

"I'm Kisame....that's Itachi."

"Demon swordsman and an Uchiha prodigy......and now the Ningyō siblings."

"That's Hidan's last name??"

"Well you know our first names...."

"Jiki. How'd you guess Hidan was my brother?"

Kisame laughed pointing at the puppet to her left. "I almost believed it was him."

Jiki stared at the puppet in question and laughed lightly. "Yeah he was my first puppet."

Itachi lead the way as Jiki and Kisame chatted about her brother. Two days into their journey, they ran into a pinch of trouble. Jiki had ushered the two males onto her wagon with a small smile. The thieves at first thought it was funny that two Akatsuki members would let a girl fight for them. Jiki had her two puppets come forward and grinned wildly.

Kisame leaned over to Itachi. "I see the resemblance now."

"Allow me to introduce two of my companions."

She pulled the one that looked like Hidan forward. "This is Ōsama. He may seem like an old puppet but he has some tricks up his sleeve."

She moved the second puppet forward. "This is Ōji, he's special and while still an old puppet, is just as deadly."

Kisame and Itachi glanced at each other. She was up to something. The two puppets took up offensive positions in front of her before she sent them in. Suddenly the puppets stopped moving. Jiki had a katana through her heart. Kisame was about to get up when a cloaked figured hushed him. Itachi smirked. _Clever girl._ Jiki stayed down between them as the puppet crumbled. Ōsama and Ōji suddenly launched forward impaling two of the thieves. The third and last thief moved closer to the wagon. Jiki giggled and leapt to the front of the wagon gaining his attention.

"Say hello to my pet, Ryū."

The dragon puppet lifted it head and sent a massive wave of fire torching the last thief. Jiki moved her two male puppets back to their seats. She herself sat back down and let Itachi guide her. It didn't take long to reach the hideout. Itachi and Kisame helped her get the wagon in through the boulder. Jiki chatted with Kisame some more as almost everyone came out to see the new member. Jiki barely managed to dodge the hyper Tobi. She smiled warmly at everybody letting Kisame talk for her. Till she saw him.

Her voice rang out loudly, "Onii-chan!!!!!!"

Hidan didn't get a chance to react as he was tackled to the ground by the much shorter woman. Hidan was about to lose his temper when he saw magenta eyes staring back into his.

"Jiki? How did you get here?"

"Your friends brought me."

Hidan wanted to be mad at them but her smile stopped that. He sat up helping his little sister to her feet. The pair chatted their way to his room. Everyone was shocked at how well she handled the dried blood everywhere. Hidan closed them in the room and loaned her one of the shirts he never wore. He had forgotten how small she was when hung off her shoulders. 

Jiki giggles softly before deciding to explore the hideout. It didn’t take long for her to run into Tobi who was annoying a blonde.....man?

“LOOK SENPAI ITS THE PRETTY GIRL FROM EARLIER!!!!!! HIIIIIII!!”

Jiki flinched at how loud he was as the blonde cleared his throat. 

“Ignore Tobi, I’m Deidara un.

“Jiki.....what are you two doing?”

Deidara sweat dropped before hiking his thumb to the open door. “I was gonna ask Sasori no danna if he’d poison Tobi here un.”

Jiki shook her head before walking into the room. It looked more like a workshop than a bedroom. On the desk a handwritten book on puppet weapons caught her eye. She gently picked up the book and walked back to Hidan’s room ignoring the blonde and the hyper males. Jiki left the door open letting her brother sleep.

Jiki grabbed her red headed puppet and smiled softly as she laid him out on the bed. She started reading and making notes a small pad of the weapons she wanted for her puppet. Jiki grinned when she saw some easy modifications and grabbed her tool kit. She set about fixing some of the joints following the book when she felt eyes on her. 

Jiki glanced at her brother who was still asleep. She groaned realizing she’d left his door open. Jiki glanced back behind her. In the door stood the man she’d modeled the puppet after.

Sasori had noticed his book missing. Had noticed the two brats staring in the direction of Hidan’s room. He had went to confront Hidan. He wasn’t expecting a familiar girl straddling a puppet that looked just like him. Sasori was still staring at her. Sasori was about to speak when she darted forward holding the book.

“I’m sorry for taking the book but Ōji and Ōsama need some work....”

Sasori took the book gently from her hands. She had a puppet of him. Sasori was still staring at the puppet when suddenly Hidan was in his face.

“Get out bitch!”

Neither Sasori or Jiki got a chance to respond as the door slammed. Hidan turned to his sister to make sure she was okay when he saw the puppet on the bed. 

“Jiki...”

“I can explain Hidan just leave the puppet alone.”

Sasori still stood staring at the door. _Why does she have a puppet of me?_


	17. Shino

Shibi Aburame watched his son training with Kiba and Hinata. He had been improving with his bugs. Shibi noticed Hinata glance towards one of the roofs. There was small nodded exchange between the two girls before Hinata gently interrupted the sparring males.

"Umm Kiba.... Joō would like to spar with you....that is if you want..."

Shibi saw Shino's curiosity peek. Kiba agreed rather boisterously to the spar as Hinata gave a soft nod towards the roof. Shino moved up into a tree. Hinata hopped up next to him. Shibi stayed out of sight as Kiba and his dog, Akamaru; got ready.

"You gonna come fight or sta-"

Kiba was stunned as his back hit the ground. He hadn't expected her to move so fast. Joō grinned down at the Inuzuka boy before jumping back. She hadn't seen the dog yet and knew it was around. Kiba got up and launched at Joō.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall!"

Kiba barely managed to dodge the wall raising out of the ground. Everyone quickly noted the intricately carved girl surrounded by butterflies. Shibi was in the perfect spot to see what Joō was doing. A few hand signs and she seemed to disappear into the wall. Kiba and Akamaru leapt to the top of the wall and looked around. Akamaru sensed it first and barked. Kiba looked down the front of the wall. The carved girl was starting to move. Kiba quickly conceded the match. Joō released the jutsu causing all three of them to drop to the ground. She was laughing softly as Hinata came over. 

"So all three of you are sensory types and you're all on a team together?"

Shino nodded and went to speak when she spoke again. "I think we should play a game. Something that tests all three of you."

Shino spoke up quickly. "Like a tracking game?"

"Yes! How bout Hide'n'Seek?"

Hinata and Kiba nodded. Shibi finally stepped out into the clearing with a warm smile. It quickly fell when Joō ducked behind Hinata. Hinata lightly touched Joō's arm which seemed to snap her back to reality. She suggested that Kiba seek first and quickly led Hinata to hiding spot. Shino had chosen a high tree. Joō hid Hinata in a bush that smelled strongly of berries. Joō sank beneath the ground near Hinata. Kiba found Shino first due to Akamaru. Joō was shocked to feel Akamaru pawing at the ground above her head and rose up. She couldn't stop her laughing as Akamaru walked around her a few times before finally tagging the bush. Hinata smiled brightly as she came out of the bush.

"Hinata's it now. Good luck!"

Kiba was the first to find a spot in a tree. Shino chose a bush as Joō hid inside a rock. Hinata activated her Byakugan and quickly spotted Kiba. Joō was next as Hinata gently knocked on the rock. Joō had to help Kiba out of the tree. Hinata wondered around for a moment before finally catching a trace of Shino's chakra. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Shino's it. Good luck guys."

Hinata and Kiba took off quickly. Joō moved in the opposite direction of them and ducked behind a tree. Shino calmly walked in the direction Hinata and Kiba went. Finding them had been easy. Kiba in a bush. Hinata in a tree. Kiba grinned and stopped Shino.

"She's not over here."

"I know. I have a female on her."

Kiba shuddered as Shino calmly walked off. Hinata and Kiba leapt ahead to the clearing where Shibi was waiting. Shino and Joō were nowhere in sight. Shibi pointed in the direction he had seen her disappear to.

Joō slowly peaked around the tree. She couldn't sense the bug wielder moving across the ground and glanced up towards the trees. Joō suddenly tensed and turned sharply. Shino was right behind her causing her to nose his chest. Joō quickly jumped back managing to hide a faint blush. Hinata noticed the change in Joō’s demeanor as they entered the clearing. Suddenly Joō froze.

“H-h-Hinata I need you now.”

Hinata quickly came over as Joō whispered something. Shibi moved a little.

“Umm Shino...if it’s okay.... I need to guide your hand towards your beetle. Joō asks that you close your eyes.”

Shino was about to protest when he saw the way his father was looking at Joō. Shino held his hand out and closed his eyes. Hinata’s hand guided his to Joō’s short hair. His hand grazed something on Joō’s neck as the beetle crawled onto his finger. Before Shino could open his eyes Joō was gone. Hinata looked worried as Shibi held the same look of concern.

“Lady Hinata, whenever you visit with Joō, please take Shino with you. Shino I want you to do everything you can to be her friend. Visit her even when Lady Hinata is unable.”

Shibi didn’t give an explanation as he disappeared to talk with Shikaku.


	18. Suigetsu

Suigetsu noticed it first. The unusual chill in the air. Karin was next to notice it but the first to spot the figure ahead. It didn't take long for Sasuke to recognize the figure. The sun was close to rising as the group started catching up to the figure. As they got close the woman slowed for a moment. Suigetsu the glittering at her side and grinned. Sasuke waved him forward. Suigetsu grinned charging ahead. 

The woman grinned hearing the footsteps and took off running. Both ninja knew there was a lake ahead and both had a plan. Suigetsu easily kept track of the woman courtesy of her hanfu. Suigetsu wasn't expecting ice kunai to come flying his way. Suigetsu was glad he could turn to water. Her aim was perfect. Suigetsu was almost within reach of her. 

Suigetsu reached out to grab her right as their feet touched the water. He wasn't expecting the lake to ice over and slid into the woman. Her concentration broken, the ice gave way beneath them. Suigetsu felt the woman attempt to get a grip on home and he let her. Suigetsu got them to the surface where she formed a ring of ice to climb on. Suigetsu was grinning as he stared at her. _A Yuki who can't swim._ Her hanfu was soaked and clinging to her.

Suigetsu leaned onto the ice and grinned. "What's your name princess?"

"Shiroi."

Suigetsu watched as she stood and started walking across the water using a path of ice. Her glance kept returning to the man walking alongside her. _He looks like the other swordsmen of the mist...._

"You are a swordsman then?"

"No, but I will be."

She gave a soft nod as her feet touched solid ground. "I see you brought your rude friend with you."

"Oh Sasuke?"

Shiroi blanched at the name before quickly recovering. "And the others?"

Suigetsu waved his hand nonchalantly. "Karin and Jugo."

Shiroi gave a nod before starting to walk again. "Well enjoy your journey."

Sasuke reached out for the woman who quickly snapped her head towards him. "Do not touch me Uchiha. I'm sure you're no different than the other."

Suigetsu groaned internally as Sasuke and Shiroi got into a verbal altercation over his family. It didn't take long into the argument for her to agree to join them. Much to Karin's dismay. Suigetsu was instantly all grins and walking along Shiroi who could do nothing but pout. 

* * *

A week in and Karin and Jugo noticed that Suigetsu hadn't complained once about walking for so long. It didn't take long for them to realize it was because Shiroi kept the air cool letting everyone make it further. 


	19. Tobi/Obito

Zetsu and Tobi leapt through the trees quickly. Zetsu was enjoying the massive trees while Obito was attempting to figure out why the place seemed familiar. It didn't take them long to find a small run down farm hut. The gardens long over grown. Obito stopped at the edge staring at the land he once helped work. He had been volunteered to take care of a little girl. Zetsu was exploring the overgrowth while Obito slowly made his way to the hut. He swore he could hear voices. _Sounds like arguing._ Obito stopped seeing movement. Zetsu appeared by his side curious about what had caught his partner's attention. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU WHORE!!!!"

Out of the door burst a familiar tangled swirl of pink and blue. She was running straight for the pair with an older man trying to catch her. Obito didn't think twice as she shot between them. His arm quickly catching her.

"ZETSU!!! TOBI CAUGHT A PRETTY GIRL!!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!! TOBI KEEPS THE PRETTY GIRL!!!"

Zetsu noticed the girl trembling against Tobi's side. Even Zetsu could see the very dangerous look in Obito's eyes as they glanced at the older man.

"Thank you for catching my...." The man quieted quickly sensing the danger coming off them.

"PRETTY LADY WHAT DOES OLD MAN WANT?"

The woman flinched lightly from the volume before whispering in Tobi's ear. Obito grimaced inwardly but kept up. Tobi flailed his arms wildly.

"PRETTY LADY SHOULD BE WITH HANDSOME MAN!!!!" No one had a chance to respond as Tobi scooped up the young woman and took off screaming back at Zetsu. "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR SNACK ZETSU!!!!"

Zetsu grinned at the older male. The screams from the man made the woman in Tobi's arms flinch. Obito decided it would be best to soften his voice before her panic rose. Eventually he stopped running but continued to hold her tight to him.

"Tobi wants to know the pretty lady's name!"

The woman quirked a brow for a mere moment before trying to get out of his grasp. Tobi let her feet touch the ground. He wasn't expecting her to just drop against a tree. She wasn't crying, it was clear she hadn't done that in a long time. She was about to speak when Zetsu came out of the tree above her dripping blood. In a matter of seconds both men saw anger, sadness, then disgust cross her face. She was on her feet in seconds and running. Obito grinned to himself. _Still just as fast as ever._ Neither of them expected her to stop suddenly before backtracking to a well. Zetsu seemed insulted as she pulled water up and started scrubbing the blood from her skin. Tobi jumped down next to her.

"Its funny, you ask my name.....and yet I don't have one. For the first two years I can remember of my life I was Hey Kid......but for as long as I can remember he wouldn't call me by anything other than the snap of his finger....at least till I turned 16."

Obito felt rage boil inside him. _She should have been safe at the orphange!_ He was startled by her light hug.

"Thank you for getting me away from there. Not sure where I'll go..."

"PRETTY LADY WILL STAY WITH TOBI!!!!!.......PRETTY LADY NEEDS A PRETTY NAME!!!!!"

Obito dropped to his butt on the ground. Sometimes he really hated the Tobi routine but she was starting to smile. He pretended to think for a while before jumping up and touching his mask to her nose. 

"PRETTY LADY"S NAME IS HIGASHI!!!! TOBI HELPED!!!!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!"

Higashi smiled warmly though she quickly put space between them. Zetsu rolled his eyes. She certainly wasn't a ninja but that could prove useful for scouting. Tobi hugged her tightly while bouncing.

"TOBI WILL TEACH HIGASHI TO FIGHT!!!!"

Zetsu had to admit that the idea would provide entertain for the others. Zetsu started walking as Tobi quickly ran to catch up. Higashi caught up just as quickly. Getting her into the base was certainly easier than expected. Zetsu explaining to Pein that Obito had brought a woman with no training back was harder to explain.


	20. Yamato

Nashi sighed softly. She had given up on struggling in the claws of the massive hawk. All she had managed to do was get herself on her back. Nashi was struggling to come with a plan. If she could get her hands together she could get herself free. _Long drop but worth it. _

Nashi squirmed getting her hands close when she heard voices below. _It’s now or never girl._Nashi started a series of hand signs.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I'm just saying Captain Yamato. You shoulda asked her name."

"You're Right. I should have but she didn't give me a chance."

"Maybe we'll see her again. She is a ninja she could pop up anywhere!”

"As if Naruto. Women never fall out of the sky."

Yamato held his hands up. “It’s alright guys. Besides never sa-“

A sudden scream interrupted Yamato as a familiar woman fell in his arms. Naruto started giggling like a kid. Sakura sweat dropped.

“Thank Kami it’s you!”

Yamato was still stunned as her arms wrapped around his neck. _She smells like pears._ Yamato gently let her legs fall and followed her eyes. Above them was her bokutō with a tree sprouting from it. 

“So wanna explain?”

“Yeah lemme just get my bokutō.”

Yamato watched as she hopped up. Her short ōfurisode kimono fluttered flashing him. Yamato stared for a moment before Sakura smacked him quickly. Above them the young woman was receding the tree on her bokutō. Once it had completely shrank to a seed again the woman leapt down.

“So I know you're Yamato. How bout the rest of you?”

“I’m Sakura. That’s Naruto and that’s Sai.”

“What about you?”

“Nashi of the Tsurī clan. I’m the last of my clan and as per request of Lady Fifth I’m heading to the Leaf to be one of their kunoichi.”

Sakura smiled brightly in recognition. “Ino told me about your clan. Is it true that you have to bury yourself?”

Nashi laughed brightly, “Only if I use too much chakra. It’s a special jutsu and i can use it to replenish others not just myself.”

The three males in the group trailed behind the two kunoichi as they chatted. Yamato never took his eyes off Nashi, something that both Naruto and Sakura noticed. 


	21. Zabuza

Zabuza didn't look up as Haku entered the room. He was busy sharpening his sword. It wasn't till he heard a soft feminine groan that his head snapped up. Zabuza got up and threw open the door. He narrowly dodged the glaive that stuck to the wall.

"Oh...its you....."

Zabuza stared at the woman sitting on Haku's bed. She had a deep blush running down her bust. Zabuza hated to admit how long it took him to realize the her yukata was open down to her navel revealing everything. Haku walked in with a smile before rushing to the woman.

"Koi you're all red! Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine Haku really....and its Seishi...."  
Zabuza walked in and sat across from the woman. Everytime she tried to pull her yukata up enough to cover Haku smacked her. Zabuza almost found it humorous.

"So you're the Reaper? I always expected a man."

Seishi sent him a glare and threw Haku's pillow at him. Haku smacked her again.

"Okay okay I'll hold still! Geez kid."

Zabuza grinned and scooted the chair so he was right in her face. Her pink skin reddened further.

"I think you have a fev-"

"She doesn't have a fever Haku. She's blushing."

"Why are blushing?"

Seishi huffed softly before grumbling.

"You'd blush too if an attractive man was within inches of your face and your yukata was open."

Zabuza's cheeks darkened. He hadn't expected her to call him attractive. Haku noticed immediately.

"It would appear Zabuza is the one blushing now."

Seishi doubled over in a fit of giggles before getting smacked again. Haku grinned internally at the two blushing adults. It won't take much to convince Zabuza to keep her around now.


	22. Zetsu

Kōsai moved quietly through the trees. She preferred being on the ground where she could track movement. Unfortunately today she had gotten separated from her team by some rogue ninja. Kōsai quietly cursed under her breath, she was out of breath and could hear them. Suddenly a thought came to her. She leapt down from the branch and moved into a bush. Kōsai watched for the rogue ninja from the bush. She already had her sickles out. She was doing everything she could to mask her chakra. 

Zetsu found drops of blood. He didn't need convincing to follow the trail to a clearing where two men stood. One of them had blood dripping from his nose. Zetsu was about to come out when he caught a familiar chakra. It was very faint at the moment when he saw the movement in the bush. Before he could do anything, her chakra exploded. Kōsai shot out of the bush. She was low to the ground, two sickles held firmly as the sliced through the ankles of the man with a broken nose. Zetsu didn't wait to pull him out of sight. 

Kōsai dodged a kick from the second man when he screamed. She turned sharply catching a glimpse of a flytrap. She grinned and hopped back towards the plant.

"I have faith in my ability to avoid getting eaten. Do you have faith in yours?"

Zetsu peaked out of the flytrap. He could easily snatch her up. She wasn't scared though. Zetsu wondered what was going through her head. Her enemy was muttering about killing her then "the damned weed." Zetsu didn't get a chance to be offended at being called a weed as her hand toughed the trap around him.

"This handsome plant is a flytrap. They are a carnivorous plant and at a certain size need larger prey to sustain such a wonderful color."

Zetsu was positive she knew it was him. He watched as the enemy charged at her. This time she didn't move. Zetsu was about to open up and grab her when she dropped down low. Her enemy hadn't expected the sudden drop as he sailed over her and right into Zetsu. The man grimaced calling Zetsu a weed again.

"**I am not a weed.** Flower should turn around now. **Flower does not need to see."**

Kōsai almost turned away before sitting firmly on the ground watching. "So you are a carnivorous plant being.....how long have you been watching?"

Zetsu stared at her for a moment before eating the man. He was surprised that she didn't grimace. More surprised that she didn't look disgusted.

"**T**h**e **w**h**o**l**e **t**i**m**e**.**"

Kōsai nodded softly before standing and dusting herself off. "Well I should probably go find my team. They're prob-"

"**They're dead.** We didn't eat them. **Yet.**"

She barely flinched at the last part. Zetsu could see the tears forming in her eyes before she shook them off.

"Guess I'm a rogue ninja now. No one is going to believe I took out two rogues, and fed them to a plant....."

"You could come with us. **Leader-sama won't be happy. **But she could feeeeed us."

"If that's what I have to do to avoid going back to my village......"

Zetsu stared at her. She was serious.... Zetsu grabbed her roughly and disappeared into the ground. Before Kōsai knew it, she was surrounded by a group of people who looked just as surprised as her. Zetsu still had a rough hold on her.

"This is Kōsai. **She belongs to us. **You might talk with her. **Hurt her and you die."**

Kōsai quickly wondered what she had gotten herself into as his grip tightened._ Did I just volunteer to be his......._


End file.
